Nuit blanche
by alea holmes
Summary: songfic basée sur la chanson éponyme de Renan Luce. GSR toujours!


Comme on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, je me fais un peu de pub. J'écris également des poèmes que je publie sur un blog :

.com

et j'ai également un blog avec uniquement des OS :

.com

Avis aux amateurs. Et un clin d'œil à ANGEL62860, fic rien que pour toi !

*****

Sara se réveilla en sursaut. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder le réveil. 3h du matin. Ils étaient tous les deux en congé aujourd'hui. A ses côté, lui dormait profondément. Un doux sourire sur les lèvres, le visage paisible. Elle ne s'était assoupie qu'un quart d'heure. Un léger ronflement retentit à ses côtés, la faisant sursauter. Puis un bras encercla sa taille. Sara soupira. Elle se dégagea doucement et sorti du lit pour se rendre à la cuisine. Elle faillit marcher sur Hank en sortant de la chambre. Le trajet fut semé d'embûches. Leurs affaires traînaient partout, vestiges de cette fin de soirée romantique. Elle se servit un verre d'eau et l'avala d'une traite en allumant la télé. Pour l'éteindre aussitôt. Elle revint se coucher et se pelotonna dans les couvertures, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, vu que son amant, et accessoirement superviseur, s'était enroulé dedans. Un agacement la saisit. Elle tira franchement sur les couvertures et réussit à récupérer sa partie. Elle contempla le plafond, se tourna sur le côté, se retourna vers Grissom puis se remit sur le dos. Espérant s'endormir, elle se mit à chantonner doucement :

« _Je passe encore une nuit blanche_

_Une traversée de la manche_

_Je compte les moutons qui s'y baignent_

_Me cogne au ding dong de big ben_

_Je passe encore une nuit blanche_

_Une heure sur le dos deux sur la tranche_

_J'essaye un rêve puis le rature_

_Passe par toutes les températures._

_Mes yeux ouverts cartographient_

_Grâce aux diodes de la chaîne hi fi_

_La moindre trace sur le mur_

_Que laissent les défaut de peinture._

_Et j'ai déjà pu répertorier_

_Une libellule deux fox terriers_

_Un truc qui ressemble à la France_

_Il manque juste un bout de Provence_.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Gil, lequel dormait toujours profondément. Elle le contempla. Quelle paix sur son visage... si loin des soucis du boulot, de tout… mais pas d'elle apparemment puisqu'il murmura dans son sommeil son prénom. « Sara… »

_ _Et toi tu dors, conquistador_

_Dans ton Amérique on s'endort si vite_

_J'aimerais te greffer les bras de Morphée_

_Pour m'y blottir et enfin dormir_

Elle se réinstalla sur le dos, puis tenta de le réveiller par divers moyens mais rien...

_ _Je passe encore une nuit blanche_

_Et toi dans ta bulle_

_Tu scie des branches_

_Ce n'est plus une bande dessinée_

_Mais c'est une forêt_

_Que tu as décimé_

_J'ai tout fait pour percer ta bulle_

_Une quinte de toux que je simule_

_Mais pour t'empêcher de me fausser_

_Compagnie je peux me brosser._

Il dormait toujours… Elle regarda le réveil à nouveau 6 h. Le jour commençait à se lever et cela faisait trois heures qu'elle tournait dans son lit, sans même le déranger. Trois heures qu'elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, alors que lui ronflait à côté d'elle, sans la moindre gêne.

_ _Et demain tu me fera l'affront  
la marque d'oreiller sur le front  
tu dira culot inouï  
je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit_

_Et toi tu dors, conquistador_

_Dans ton Amérique on s'endort si vite_

_J'aimerais te greffer les bras de Morphée_

_Pour m'y blottir et enfin dormir_… »

C'est le moment que choisit Grissom (toujours dormant) pour la prendre dans ses bras et se blottir contre elle. Sara sourit à se contact. Puis doucement sombra dans les bras de Morphée…

*****

Le lendemain matin, ou plutôt quelques quatre heures plus tard, une délicieuse odeur de café et de croissant la réveilla. Elle émergea doucement, et constata la place vide à ses côtés. Grissom était déjà debout. Elle enfila son peignoir et sortit de la chambre. Elle regarda son visage dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

_ _A l'heure de mettre pied à terre _

_J'ai sous les yeux deux cratères _

_Il faut croire que mon sommeil _

_est en cheville avec le soleil._

_ Même avec deux cratères sous les yeux, tu es toujours magnifique au lever, fit une voix douce derrière elle.

Elle se retourna d'un bloc pour trouver Grissom le plateau du petit-déjeuner dans les mains, appuyé à la chambranle de porte. Il posa le plateau sur le lit et l'embrassa.

_ Réveille-moi la prochaine fois, nous ferrons nuit blanche à deux. »


End file.
